A Forever Kind Of Love
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Summary - They have known each other since childhood what happens When they start to have grown up feelings?"


Title - A Forever Kind of Love

Author - Randy Orton's Vixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Characters - Stephanie McMahon, Triple H and more J

Contains - M/F sexual relations *Consensual, some drama *

Spoilers - None

Summary - They have known each other since childhood what happens

When they start to have grown up feelings?"

Chapter 1

Carly Harper looked toward the door when she heard it open.

"Good morning" she said walking up to the woman, who was

Holding the hand of a terrified six year old.

"Hello I'm Linda McMahon, and this is my daughter Stephanie"

"Hi Stephanie I'm Carly would you like to come play with some fun

Toys?"

"No" the little girl stated adamantly not letting go of the death grip she

Had on her mother's hand.

"Stephanie, you know mommy has to go and get some things done, I will

Be back for you at three o clock now why don't you go make some new

Friends?"

Stephanie's glance moved around the room settling first on the set of

Twin girls who were fighting over a baby doll in the house keeping corner.

"Give it to me Brie" one girl demanded yanking on the dolls hair.

"No way Nikki you have had it like forever" her sister replied pulling on

The baby's legs.

"Wow" she said softly to herself.

Over in another corner of the room a group of boys were playing with some

Action figures.

"I told you it was awesome" a little blonde boy said smiling at his friends.

"Now Stephanie doesn't this look like fun?" Linda asked.

"No want to go to work with you"

"Stephanie Marie McMahon you cannot go to work with me I swear

Tomorrow your father will bring you"

She simply looked up at her mother for a moment until Linda ran a hand

Through her hair.

"I'm sorry sweetheart mommy just has a lot on her mind…now I am sure

You will have a great day" she said quickly placing a kiss on her cheek before heading from the room.

"Were about to have snack would you like to come help me pass out

The cups?" Carly asked and the little girl nodded.

"Baby steps" Carly thought to herself, as they went to grab the snack

Supplies.

*Later that day*

Stephanie had decided she would give the class a chance, and was playing

In the house keeping corner when a little blonde boy walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Paul and I'm six" he said proudly.

"Hello I'm Stephanie Marie McMahon, and my daddy is Vince

McMahon, she said proudly.

"Who cares" Paul replied immediately, and Stephanie simply

Stood there with her mouth open for a few moments.

"He runs the WWE' she replied finally.

"That fake stuff I would rather watch football"

"It's not fake take it back" Stephanie said.

"I wont and it is" Paul replied.

Walking up to him she quickly placed a hard swift kick

To his shin.

"Ouch I'm going to tell" he said, just as Carly made her way over.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"She just kicked me" Paul said rubbing his injured leg.

"Stephanie did you kick Paul?"

"Yes I did" she replied smiling at him as he glared at her.

"Why don't you come over here and help me out for a little bit,

It's almost time to go home anyway?"

"Fine" Stephanie said moving over to the other side of the room

With the teacher.

* A few minutes later*

"Hi I'm Naomi" a voice said behind Stephanie, and she turned to see a

Young African American girl smiling at her holding out a Barbie doll.

"Hi….." Stephanie replied hesitantly.

"Want to come play with me…..those boys are so yucky" she said

Glancing over at where the boys were playing.

"Sure come on lets go" she said heading off with her new friend.

*A few minutes later*

The distinguished looking man came into the room, and Stephanie

Smiled the minute she caught sight of him.

"Daddy" she screamed racing up to him and he picked her up

Swinging her around.

"Hello my princess how was your first day?" he asked her.

"I love it can't wait to come back tomorrow, this is my friend

Naomi"

"Hello Naomi"

"Hi, your tall" she replied and Vince laughed.

"Mr. McMahon a pleasure to meet you I'm Carly Harper

Stephanie's teacher"

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Stephanie talks very well for her age, and she has done great on

Her first day"

"She has been around a lot of adults for most of her life, and thank you

My wife informed me about the morning"

"Most kids go through a phase like that, and as you can tell I think she's

Already over it"

"Daddy can Naomi come over and play?"

"We will have to ask her mommy and daddy, but right now we have to

Get home okay?"

"All right" she agreed pouting.

They were just about to walk out the door when they spotted

Paul playing with a tool set.

"Wow that kid can really use a hammer…..hmmm that gives me

An idea"

"Daddy let's go…and please promise me you won't ever hire him?"

"Now Steph you know we have to do what's best for business"

"Whatever daddy" she replied as they left the school.

*Twenty years later - WWE Headquarters*

"Hey Steph, how are you doing?"

She looked up to find Rick Summers one of the trainers at

NXT the developmental talent of the WWE.

"I'm good so what's up?"

"Well I have this guy that I really think your dad should think about

Moving up to the main roster, but he just left for the airport so it's

Totally up to you"

"Hmm okay what's his name?" she asked smiling.

Opening the folder he brought with him he glanced at it before

Replying.

"Paul" he said simply, and then another voice spoke.

"Hello princess…you will be thrilled to know my shin heeled fully"


End file.
